One Fateful Night
by TH4T 0N3 WR1T3R
Summary: When Sanosuke disappears, our favorite exrurouni goes off to find him. What exactly will our favorite red headed ex rurouni find? PWPSanoKen


"Aishiteru"

"Don't worry," Kenshin urged gently, a reassuring smile tilting his lips. "I'll bring him back."

Kaoru's bright and usually defiant eyes held a glitter of uncertainty, but she didn't voice them. She merely gave a short nod in response.

Even Yahiko had nothing to say. Worry clouded his large brown eyes, although he was trying his hardest to hide it. Knowing that not even he could be of any help this time he watched Kenshin calmly stroll off.

That had been that early that morning, after Sanosuke had been expected the night before and since then Kenshin had searched everywhere for the spiky headed man. It was now late evening, and Kenshin still found himself Sanosuke-less.

Gray clouds had blocked out the sun before it had even had a chance to shine and now it was quickly growing dark. The faint rumble of thunder rolled, causing Kenshin's step to slow as he turned violet hues to the sky to pray for the rain to hold off long enough to find his friend. A white flash was his answer, accompanied by a louder crash of thunder. Focusing his eyes on the wood ahead of him, he continued on; hoping to find Sanosuke in the forest.

Moments later, rain burst from the gray clouds above, soaking the rurouni in mere seconds. More worried for his friend rather than himself, his paced quickened and panic began to take hold of him as more and more time passed. It was completely black by the time Kenshin's pace slowed dramatically. He was growing tired, and his search was even harder in the pitch blackness of the night and the downpour. He began to head back towards the dojo deflated; not wanting to see disappointment dim Kaoru's eyes when he'd tell her that he hadn't found Sano.

But as this thought crossed his mind and he passed through a clearing, he stopped, violet hues wide at the sight of the limp, unconscious figure lying there. "Sanosuke!" Kenshin cried out rushing over to the unmoving man's side and checking for vital signs. His pulse was faint, and his body was there, but the man was definitely alive. Kenshin's gaze flickered over the empty sake bottles scattered about his friend. It wasn't hard to guess why Sanosuke had passed out.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's waist, and pulled the man to his height only to stagger beneath Sanosuke's weight. Setting the drunken man on the ground, Kenshin paused long enough to analyze the situation. He couldn't actually drag the younger swordsman back to the dojo; he'd lost almost all of the feeling in his body and he was far too weak in his current state. But there was a den near there that he could perhaps drag Sanosuke to…

Sanosuke gritted his teeth against the pounding waves of pain pulsing through his head with every beat of his heart. He was also tired. _And warm,_ he noted, detecting a small body pressed against his. He hesitantly cracked an eye open, surprised at the sight of the bright mane of hair resting just beneath his chin. Even more surprising was the face that went with that hair he knew so well.

_How the hell did I get here?_ Sanosuke wondered remaining still and keeping his eyes trained on the rurouni beside him. He couldn't imagine Kenshin moving him at all. Then again, the small man had surprised him before…

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin's eyelids fluttered before revealing a pair of amethyst hues, foggy with sleep. "Sanosuke…are you all right?"

Sanosuke offered a lopsided grin. "'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kenshin attempted to and failed to hold in a yawn and Sanosuke's smile widened a bit as he noticed how cute the little red head was in his tiredness. "You were out in the rain…drunken…" he trailed off as his lids lowered over his tired eyes. "I've been looking…everywhere for you…" he murmured.

Sanosuke stared at Kenshin, watching the rurouni's chest rise and fall, slowly with each breath. He was exhausted, and that was something. He knew Kenshin had quite the stamina. And he wasted all of that energy…on me…? Sanosuke wondered, eyeing the smaller man. Sanosuke's eyes darkened with sadness. It couldn't be because he has the same feelings as me… After fighting they'd been friends, but it wasn't long before Sanosuke wanted to be more than a friend.

_But maybe…_

Sanosuke's hand slowly reached out, touched the red, silky locks that was Kenshin's hair.

_…If he doesn't know, he won't mind my feelings._

That had always been one of Sanosuke's fears. That Kenshin would shun him if he were to find out that Sanosuke actually loved Kenshin.

Kenshin, who hadn't fallen completely asleep before a hand began to tangle itself in his hair, found himself vaguely confused at the feeling. What was Sano doing? Rather than inform the younger man that he was very much awake, he continued to lie there, feigning sleep. After all, he highly doubted that Sanosuke would pet his hair while he was awake. Kenshin felt his face growing warm as Sanosuke's fingers traced his jaw bone. And as long as he lay there completely still, he could allow that dark pleasure curl in his stomach as Sanosuke continued to touch him.

Sanosuke should have known that evening petting Kenshin's hair was a mistake. Now he wanted more. Leaning forward slowly to test if Kenshin was truly awake, he hesitated briefly before brushing his lips against Kenshin's.

Kenshin's eyes almost snapped awake in surprise at Sanosuke's lips on his own. Barely managing to keep from moaning, he merely closed the space between Sanosuke and himself when Sanosuke pulled away and kissed him again.

"Kenshin…?!" Sanosuke exclaimed, pulling back, eyes wide with disbelief. "You've been awake this entire time?!"

"Hai…" Kenshin sat up, slightly amused to see that Sanosuke's face had become a blooming red.

"So…you…?"

"Hai…" Kenshin's lips tilted into a small amused smile. "I let you touch me."

"No, I mean, you undressed us both for this?" Sanosuke demanded, pointing to the soaking wet clothes towards the back of the den.

Kenshin spared their attire a glance before turning back to Sanosuke who'd already sat up and leaned against the wall. "Hai," Kenshin admitted, moving towards Sanosuke. He moved until he was sitting beside Sanosuke and carefully added, "You passed out and I found you."

Sanosuke gasped at the hot breath on his neck as Kenshin tenderly brushed his lips across his neck. "Kenshin…"

The former assassin didn't seem to hear him. "You were so cold," he continued, nipping Sanosuke's neck and drawing a moan from him.

Sanosuke closed his eyes as the pleasure shot through him. "Kenshin…" Sanosuke pleaded. "Stop."

Kenshin froze, his eyes widening. Embarrassment and shame filled him. He'd been certain that Sanosuke had felt the same way. Wasn't that why he'd kissed him and played with his hair? _Yet Sano's tone…. _ Kenshin pulled away. _It'd been almost…frightened._ This meant that he'd been a fool and let his emotions and desires run away with him. Kenshin couldn't meet Sanosuke's gaze. What did Sano think of him now…?

"Kenshin, listen, I-" Sanosuke began, attempting to explain.

Kenshin stood. But he didn't want to listen to Sano explain. Explain how he didn't want him, even though Kenshin had loved Sanosuke almost since the day they'd met. He ignored Sanosuke's protests as he quickly slid into his still soaking clothes and pulled himself repeatedly out of Sanosuke's grasp.

"Stop," Kenshin murmured, finally, his voice strange. He was slightly surprised that Sanosuke actually did it; he knew how the fighter hated to be told what to do. "I'm sorry," Kenshin whispered finally, before rushing out into the pouring rain.

Sanosuke stared after the rurouni for a long moment. Sorry…? What did he mean? Sanosuke's brow furrowed. And who the hell was he to tell him to stop? Sanosuke gathered his clothes around his body, shivering as the cold, damp cloth touched his bare skin. It was far less comfortable than Kenshin's warm body had been.

Sanosuke turned and ran out into the rain. He had to find Kenshin and explain himself. He was sure that Kenshin had misunderstood him. Sanosuke shook his hair out of his eyes as he continued to run. The rain had soaked it and it now his bangs were much thicker. He'd been scared because…well he'd never done…that…not with a man anyway. And even though he was more than willing, he needed Kenshin to understand that he would need help with getting used to doing …that.

Kenshin only stopped running when his lungs began to burn. It took him a moment for him to realize that he'd lost his hair tie. He didn't really care at the moment, as he stood soaking wet in the middle of nowhere, now probably without one of his best friends because he couldn't keep his hormones in check. Gritting his teeth to attempt to contain his anger wasn't helping and so he turned his head to the sky, roaring out his anger.

Sanosuke stopped dead in his tracks, barely managing to keep from slipping and falling face first in the mud. That had been Kenshin, Sano realized, turning and running in that direction.

Kenshin panted in frustration. That hadn't worked any better, and now his throat hurt. He was surprised at the tears burning the backs of his eyelids. He was about to give in when he was tackled to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, he could only gape in astonishment at the man who now straddled him. "S-Sano," he finally managed.

"Why the hell did you run before I could explain myself?!" Sanosuke demanded, pressing his hips into Kenshin's.

Overcome with pleasure, Kenshin could only moan weakly. "Sanosuke…"

"If you'd let me explain myself," Sanosuke continued, leaning down briefly to roughly kiss Kenshin on the mouth, all the while continuing to rock their hips together. "You'd know all ready that I want to learn how to do this right."

"But you are doing it right," Kenshin gasped, before groaning in pleasure and arching his back.

Sanosuke paused, surprised at the rurouni's words. "What?"

Kenshin's eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself. "Why'd you stop…?" He demanded moments later, his violet hues flickering open and displaying gold flecks. Before Sanosuke could think of replying, Kenshin pushed Sanosuke off of him, quickly ridding him of the attire that covered his upper body before Sanosuke could protest.

Sanosuke quickly pulled Kenshin close in a hug, surprising the ex-assassin into stillness. "Aishiteru…" Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't mean to push you away I just…didn't know how to rea–"

Kenshin stopped Sanosuke's speech with his mouth and since Sano's mouth had been open Kenshin didn't hesitate to use his tongue to explore the younger man's mouth. Coming to terms with the fact that he wouldn't get to finish his mini-speech, and not being too bothered by it, didn't take long to react to Kenshin's kiss. Pulling apart and feeling lightheaded, Kenshin begin to nibble on Sanosuke's ear.

"Mm…Ken, in the rain…?" Sanosuke asked, half moaning half laughing at the idea of it.

"Should it matter?" Kenshin replied, taking the lobe of Sano's ear between his teeth.

"I…guess not," Sanosuke murmured, pulling Kenshin from his haori.

Kenshin's eyes flashed challengingly and he pushed Sanosuke to the ground. "You guess…?" Kenshin mocked, lightly.

"What do you expect me to say? Can you even get a…" Sanosuke trailed off, hoping Kenshin would understand what he was trying to say…

"Oro…?" Kenshin tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed as he tried to understand.

"Damn it, Kenshin, why do you have to be so damn hot?" Sanosuke demanded. "And clueless!"

Kenshin looked slightly hurt at Sanosuke's outburst. Sanosuke took this as his opportunity to flip Kenshin and pin him down with his hips. "I guess we both can," he murmured with a pleased smirk.

Finally understanding Sanosuke's words, Kenshin chuckled and reached up a hand to tangle in Sanosuke's dark locks. "It would not have been as much fun if this one had answer straightforward, that it wouldn't." Kenshin's fingers moved to cup Sano's cheek. "If you don't know how this works then perhaps you'd better figure it out yourself." Seeing the doubt gather in Sano's eyes he added, "Trust me, it's not that difficult."

Sanosuke planted a hand on either side of Kenshin's head. "Easy for you to say," he mutter before pressing his lips to Kenshin's.

With a sigh of pleasure Kenshin allowed Sano's tongue to tangle with his own. Running his hands down Sanosuke's back and raising his hips, Kenshin groaned as pleasure filled him.

Pulling away, Sanosuke pulled at Kenshin's hakama, pleased when the clothes slackened. Pressing butterfly kisses along Kenshin's neck, Sanosuke slowed his pace when he found Kenshin's pulse. Closing his mouth over and sucking gently got the precise reactions he wanted when Kenshin moaned his name, pulling him closer.

Kissing his way down his new lover, Sano paused at Kenshin's chest taking time to carefully run his teeth over Kenshin's nipples before running his tongue over them as if it were an afterthought.

"Sano…suke…" Kenshin whimpered, moving until their lips met again.

It was interesting how little it took to make Kenshin whimper his name. With jest a few licks and kisses, Sanosuke had Kenshin eating out of his palms. How ironic. The hitokiri's weakness was foreplay.

Sanosuke ended the kiss slowly, catching Kenshin's bottom lip between his teeth. Pulling away gently, Kenshin reached for Sano's pants only to have him catch Kenshin's hands and raise them above Kenshin's head.

"Sanosuke…" Kenshin pleaded longingly.

Sanosuke smirked. Perhaps he hadn't won the fight against Kenshin when they'd first met. But he'd just found the perfect revenge.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke began, kissing his way down the rurouni's chest and dipping his tongue experimentally into Kenshin's belly button. Sano relished in Kenshin's gasp of surprise and the arch of his body as he wordlessly offered his body to the same exquisite torture. "How am I supposed to learn if you interfere?"

"Sano…please…" Kenshin whispered, attempting to pull away from Sano's hold on his arms.

Sano chuckled, voice hoarse with arousal. "Begging won't get you anywhere, Kenshin," Sano's gaze caught his lover's. "But it's sexy."

Sano took his sweet time exploring Kenshin's body; wrenching sweet moans from the helpless rurouni. Finally, Sano peeled the last of Kenshin's and his own clothes away., pressing their bodies closely together for warmth. The two were quiet and content, just soaking up and appreciating one another's presence.

"I heard that it'll hurt…at first…" Sano murmured.

Kenshin's violet hues glittered in confusion. "Oro…?"

Sano moved gently against Kenshin to remind him. Kenshin sighed in pleasure and ran his fingers over Sano's back, appreciative of the muscles working beneath his lover's flesh.

Kenshin nuzzled Sano's neck, kissing the muscled column and gently nipping. "Go ahead then. The sooner the pain comes, the sooner…" his eyes sparkled. "The sooner the pleasure."

"Well this would've been easier if had something to…"

"Something to…what?"

"Make it easier," Kenshin explained, holding onto Sanosuke as the younger man began to pull away.

"It would hurt more now, however, if you were to start over," Kenshin offered with a small smile. "It's just something to remember for next time." He linked his arms around Sanosuke and kissed him slowly.

Sanosuke ran his fingers lightly down Kenshin, hesitating briefly between his thighs before forcing a finger inside his lover.

With a soft whimper Kenshin closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. His fingers tightened almost painfully on Sanosuke's shoulders.

Feeling guilty, seeing Kenshin in pain, Sanosuke pulled his finger back and pressed it in, simultaneously closing his mouth over Kenshin's nipple and using his free hand to tease the other.

Moaning helplessly, Kenshin began to squirm under the mixture of pain and pleasure. "Sano…" he managed weakly.

Not bothering to reply, Sanosuke switched to the other nipple, lavishing it with the attention he'd given the other.

Sanosuke grinned inwardly as Kenshin adjusted and mixture of pleasure and pain became complete pleasure. Adding a finger and scissoring them, he pulled away from Kenshin's nipple and watched as Kenshin adjusted again, beginning to move in time to the thrust of Sano's fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers and relishing in Kenshin's sigh of disappointment, Sanosuke turned the sigh into a gasp of surprise and pain when he forced himself into Kenshin and groaned at how tight Kenshin was.

Pressing his body closer to Kenshin's they were both quiet for a moment, content to be joined.

Kenshin was the first to speak. "This one did not think this would ever happen…" he admitted softly.

Sanosuke pulled back, eyeing Kenshin quietly for a moment. His expression melted into a sly and devilish grin. "Let's make this count then, ne?"

Sanosuke began to move his hips, setting a rhythm. As he picked up moment and Kenshin's as well as his own cries of pleasure grew louder, the downpour intensified and drowned them both out.

Sanosuke carefully stroked Kenshin's member, keeping the strokes in time with his own.

Their pleasured cries mingled as they came simultaneously.

When Kenshin awoke a few hours later, he was surprised to meet a pair of hazelnut colored hues meeting his own. Just past those hues he could see the bright morning rays shining on the still wet grass. Birds were chirping and chattering insistently in the trees.

A slow kiss from Sanosuke quickly brought him back to reality. "Ohayo…" Sano greeted huskily, a slow, sexy grin taking over his lips.

"Ohayo," Kenshin returned, somewhat shyly. He began to move but stopped at the sharp pain that took hold of him.

Catching on quickly, Sano said, "I already told Kaoru that-"

"Ms. Kaoru?!" Kenshin interrupted. What did you tell her?"

Sano looked away thinking of it. "I told her we must have just missed each other last night because I hadn't seen you."

"What did she say?"

Sanosuke's gaze slid to Kenshin's. "She yelled at me and sent me off to find you for making you work so hard trying to find me."

It was silent for a moment. "She knows." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah."

"How'd she take it?"

"Pretty well. Like she'd known for a while."

"Yahiko?"

"Clueless as always. Little brat." The second half was a thought aloud afterthought.

It was silent again for a few moments.

"Aishiteru."

Kenshin's soft chuckle filled the silence as Sanosuke reached for Kenshin again, desire in his eyes. "Aishiteru."

7


End file.
